


Pictures

by SuhailaUniverse



Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Book Verse, Brianna - Freeform, F/M, Outlander - Freeform, Photographs, Voyager, willie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:33:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9438350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuhailaUniverse/pseuds/SuhailaUniverse
Summary: Prompt Drabble: *I would love to see Jamie compile a photo album for Claire with photos the children, vacations, birthdays, Christmases, their many houses, their wedding, etc.*





	

Jamie sat at the foot of the bed, the pictures of his bairns lay balanced on his bare knee. He’d finally told Claire about Willie, and somehow, by the grace of God, she’d not only forgiven him, but embraced him. And brought him home once more. He reached blindly for her ankle, squeezing it gently to reassure himself she really was there. He hadn’t meant to wake her, but didn’t object when she rose silently, coming up behind him and wrapped her arms about his shoulders. She glanced over his shoulder, down at his precious treasures.  


He couldn’t quite understand how such a thing was even possible or just how perfect the photographs were - even though they’d begun to fray about the edges. They sat, shining, beside that of Willie’s tiny portrait. “I still canna believe it, Sassenach,” he said in awe. He shifted slightly, inadvertently sending a few pictures sliding to the floor. He grabbed frantically at them, yet at the same time not wanting to damage them, which in turn resulted in dislodging the rest. “Though I do wish I could keep them safe. As it is, they feel as fragile as loose pages of a book,” he said as he gathered them up once more.

“That’s what we do in my time, actually. Keep them in albums - books specially made for pictures,” she elaborated. “That’s where I took these from,” she gestured at the photo of Bree in his hand.

“Oh, aye? And what of wee ones like Willie’s?” he asked, holding it in his other.

“We have them too,” Claire smiled, “in every shape and size imaginable. The albums too.” She ran her finger along the delicate, tiny miniature. “Only, we have a thin, crystal clear glass all here on our picture frames,” she traced the inner oval face of it. “To protect the pictures.”

“Glass, ye say? I quite like the idea. And the _al-bum_ too. D’ye think maybe we could do that?” He asked, looking at her eagerly. “I ken it isna safe, should someone see. But if it keeps them safe…” he voice trailed off as he looked back down.

“I don’t see why not. We could pin them into a book that’s just the right size-” She was interrupted by Jamie shaking head.

“I dinna want to damage them by pokin’ holes in them.”

“Perhaps a glue then? I could fashion something from tree resin. It’ll take some trial and error before I can make something that won’t be too damaging,” she said, meditatively. “But it is possible. You just find the book you want to use and we can make your first album. Perhaps even a glassmaker for Willie,” she finished, kissing his neck.

“I’d like that very much, _mo nighean donn_ ,” he said quietly, his voice catching in his throat. His hand hovered over the picture of Bree, just hours old, fingers trembling. “Perhaps we can make it so the pictures are in order? So the first thing ye see is this wee fierce face looking back at ye!”

Claire’s arms tightened around him. She didn’t speak for a moment, only watched as Jamie slowly went through the photos again - as he always did - as if it was the first he’d ever seen them. Then she turned his face toward her, giving a light kiss. “ ****That would be just perfect, Jamie.”


End file.
